Communications nodes in a wireless network typically communicate using radio frequency signals, although other forms of electromagnetic radiation may be utilized as well. As wireless networks operate over an air interface, transmissions among wireless communications nodes and wireless devices may be susceptible to reception by unauthorized devices. Devices not authorized to access a wireless communications node may also attempt to access such a node. Unauthorized access may be attempted by replaying a portion of a transmission received from a device authorized to access the communications node in a replay attack, among other methods. Wireless devices that access communications nodes may have low computing power capabilities due to a variety of factors, such as the size of the device or low power consumption characteristics. As wireless networks continue to be deployed, potential issues regarding the security of such wireless networks will continue to grow.